shining_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Story: Reiji Kotobuki (Setsugetsuka)
Snow falls, The moon rises, Flowers bloom. When it is Setsugetsuka, the thing I think of most is you. The moon reflects everything in people's hearts. Light and dark, loneliness and joy... We accept fate and live in the moment. 'Episode 1' Reiji Kotobuki: *Sigh* I know I came to this school for my future and all, but it sure is stricter than the rumors said. I hardly even get to go out. What am I, a prisoner? Reiji Kotobuki: But they guarantee that you're set for life after graduation, so I figured, "Why not?" I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here for such a flimsy reason though. Reiji Kotobuki: I mean, everyone's burstin' with such hope and purpose. It's like they're the chosen ones. Maybe I'll just hang out on the mountain behind the school. Ai Mikaze: Where are you going? We are not finished. Are you cutting again? If we do not clear the fallen leaves by the end of today, I will be scolded as well. Reiji Kotobuki: Raking 'em at this time of year is pointless! Anyway, let's go catch a sight that's now-or-never. We're off to see a breathtaking autumn world! 'Episode 2' Reiji Kotobuki: Oh yeah, nothing beats the night market! There's lots of rare goods on sale and yummy food galore. No way I'm gonna let something this fun pass me by! Reiji Kotobuki: While I'm here, I should find a souvenir that'll make a certain someone smile next time I'm off. It'll be thanks for those homemade dumplings the other day! Reiji Kotobuki: I've been thinking about her every chance I get. I can't believe how much I've been daydreaming, but I guess encounters like this can really change you. Natsuki Shinomiya: There you are! I've been looking for you. I saw you leave the school gate, so I followed you. You know you can get in trouble for sneaking off, right? Reiji Kotobuki: Shh! Don't draw attention to us. It was really nice of ya to come looking for me, though. This will be our little secret... Right? 'Episode 3' Reiji Kotobuki: Ohhh yeah, this's what I'm talkin' about! The stars twinkle above us and the autumn colors blaze below. The moon seems to be in a good mood tonight, too. Cecil Aijima: Yes, I agree. The moon looks particularly happy tonight. But more importantly, I am happy to see you in good spirits, Reiji. Reiji Kotobuki: The moon is a mirror that reflects people's hearts, after all. And today I've got delicious food, drink, and best of all, splendid company to share it with! Cecil Aijima: Thank you for introducing me to your secret moon-viewing spot. The nights of autumn are long. Let us talk at our leisure this day! Reiji Kotobuki: There's no time like the present, so I intend to make it the best it can be. When we look back on this day, I want it to be with smiles on our faces. Category:Side Story Category:Side Story: Reiji Kotobuki Reiji Kotobuki